


All Over You

by orphan_account



Series: Be My Little Freak [2]
Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <i>Inside of You</i>.</p>
<p>The words were said in the heat of the moment, but that doesn’t stop Logan from thinking about them almost every second of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over You

The words were said in the heat of the moment, but that doesn’t stop Logan from thinking about them almost every second of the day. It's distracting and he finds that he really can't focus on anything. His eyes linger on James a little longer than they should and James meets every glance with a quirking of his eyebrow and a crooked smile.

The thing is, Logan really wants this, wants it so much; he's just not sure how exactly to approach the subject, or if he should even say anything at all. It's not something that happens naturally, so he knows the chance of getting what he wants is pretty much nonexistent.

Unless he takes matters into his own hands.

*

Logan is laying with his head in James's lap on the sofa in James's living room. It's a nice change, spending time at James's condo. James practically lives with him and it always takes him by surprise when James mentions going there. He doesn't even refer to it as 'home' anymore, just 'the condo', or 'my condo'. Not that Logan minds. He really kind of loves it that James refers to his house as home.

James is sliding his fingers through the soft locks of Logan's hair that is free from hair gel. As much as James loves filming, he loves these moments a little more; the times when he can freely run his fingers through Logan's hair without the gross feel of hair gel clinging to them while they laze on the sofa watching mindless television. Logan lets out these tiny sighs of satisfaction every time James runs his fingers to the nape of his neck and it has James smiling softly down at him in response.

Logan rests his hand on James's knee, drawing random patterns into the fabric with the tips of his fingers. He moves his hand to the inside of James's thigh, fingertips grazing the inseam of his jeans. James takes in a shuddery breath above him and stills his hand in Logan's hair. Logan trails his fingers back down to James's knee, drumming his fingers against his kneecap.

Deciding it's now or never, Logan rises to his knees, sliding his hand up to cup James through his jeans. James responds almost immediately, bucking up into the touch. He grips Logan by the back of his neck and fits their lips together, his mouth falling open as Logan pops the button of his jeans and slides down the zipper, slipping his hand past the waistband of his briefs and gripping his dick loosely.

The sensation is gone before James gets the chance to fully enjoy it and he looks up at Logan, whose eyes hold the smirk he’s covering with his bottom lip drawn between his teeth, silently urging him to continue. Logan simply shakes his head, skirting his hand about the hem of James’s shirt. He pushes it up James’s stomach as his other hand traces the finely chiseled muscles there.

James inches forward and pulls his shirt off, letting it fall to the sofa beside him. His head falls back against the sofa as Logan runs his hands up his chest, fingertips ghosting over his nipples. His breathing quickens as Logan’s hands slide back down his chest as he climbs off the sofa and kneels between his legs.

James’s brain momentarily shorts out as he looks down at Logan who’s looking back up at him with innocent eyes. Logan hooks his fingers into the waistband of his jeans and briefs and pulls them down slowly, James lifting his hips to aid in the removal. He pulls them off James’s feet and tosses them to the side, grabbing James by the back of his knees and tugging him forward as he spreads his legs further apart.

Logan’s got his hand wrapped loosely around his dick and he’s stroking as though it’s the first time he’s done this. James isn’t sure where Logan’s sudden bout of timidness came from, but he doesn’t mind all too much. His eyes roll to the back of his head as Logan flicks his tongue against the tip, and it shouldn’t be so hot, the way Logan is acting so shy and innocent, but it is. It has his blood rushing, heartbeat roaring in his ears, and breath coming out in uneven, hurried puffs.

Logan slides the tip of James’s cock along his bottom lip, trail of pre-come clinging to it. He licks it away teasingly, moaning slightly as he savors the taste. He parts his lips and wraps them around the tip, licking along the crown in agonizingly slow movements.

James bucks up into the warmth surrounding him, desperate for more. Logan anchors him to the sofa with his hands pressed firmly against his hips. He slides his lips further down, taking more of James into his mouth. His teeth graze along the underside and James struggles futilely against his hold, tangling his fingers in the soft locks of Logan’s hair.

Logan opens his throat and relaxes his jaw, taking James down to the base and fighting off the urge to gag. It causes a tremor to run through him and he pulls off with a gasp, taking a few quick breaths before sinking back down and sucking hard on the head. He releases his hold on James’s hips and looks up at him through his eyelashes as he swallows him down to the base.

The sight is almost too much for James to take. He tightens his grip in Logan’s hair, tugging roughly as he thrusts up into Logan’s mouth. Logan pulls off with James’s fingers still tangled in his hair, tiny pricks of pain melting into pleasure every time James tugs a little too hard. He works his hand at a steady pace along James’s length, tongue darting out and flicking against the tip.

James is babbling incoherently as Logan twists his grip around the head. Logan moves his free hand to James’s balls, rubbing his thumb over them teasingly. James tenses up and then he’s coming in thick spurts across Logan’s lips, cheeks, and chin. Logan strokes him through it, tiny spatters of come landing on Logan’s fist.

“Fuck, Logan. Fuck.” James grips Logan by the front of his shirt and pulls him onto the sofa, pushing him until he’s lying down. He hastily unbuttons Logan’s jeans, shoving them along with his boxers down enough to free his cock. He wraps his hand around it tightly, hovering over Logan and looking straight into his eyes.

“You. Sometimes I don’t know what to do with you. You are so…” James trails off, smashing their lips together instead. Logan’s lips part immediately and James wastes no time in licking into his mouth, running his tongue along every centimeter he can reach.

James pulls back, eyes flicking rapidly over Logan’s face. “You like having my come on you, Logan?” he asks huskily, bending his head and flattening his tongue, licking a broad strip across Logan’s cheek and tasting himself on his tongue.

“Maybe that’s what you wanted, huh? You wanted me to taste myself on you?”

Truthfully, that thought had never crossed Logan’s mind, but now that it’s happening, it’s one of the hottest things he’s ever witnessed in his life.

“Or maybe you’re a come-slut. Is that it?” James presses as he swipes his thumb over the head of Logan’s dick.

“Yes, god yes. I love your come on me, James,” Logan finally responds, thrusting into the tight ring of James’s fist.

Satisfied with Logan’s answer, James leans down and licks his come from Logan’s chin, proceeding to slide their lips together. Logan works his tongue into James’s mouth, rubbing their tongues together. The taste of James is heady and it’s like he can’t get enough as he continues lapping at every crevice of James’s mouth.

A few expert strokes of James’s fist and Logan lurches forward as his orgasm rips through him. He pulls his lips from James’s as a guttural cry of James’s name falls from his mouth and resounds in the quiet of the room. James brings his hand up to his lips, licking away the remnants of Logan’s come causing Logan to whimper in response.

James carefully collapses on top of Logan, tucking his head into the crook of Logan’s neck, Logan’s arms encircling his midsection.

“You really never fail to surprise me, Logan,” James says quietly. And it’s true. Every time James thinks he has Logan completely figured out, Logan will do something that surprises the hell out of him. He loves it, though. Loves that Logan is such a complex person that he’s still learning things about him, especially when it’s something no one else will ever learn. It makes him realize just how lucky he really is.


End file.
